Over a Barrel/Gallery
Train ride Pony Powered Train S1E21.png|Those are some STRONG ponies to pull a train all day and all night... Applejack reading Bloomberg a story S01E21.png|Applejack is found telling a bedtime story to... an apple tree? Tucking in Bloomberg S1E21.png|Applejack, tucking in Bloomberg. Rarity "Applejack!" S1E21.png|"Applejack!" Rarity Catching Applejack S1E21.png|"Were you reading a bedtime story to..." Applejack taking care of Bloomberg S01E21.png|Bloomberg being tucked in by Mama AJ. Applejack and Bloomberg S1E21.png|"...an apple tree?" Rarity narrowing her eyes S1E21.png|Rarity BI Applejack and Rarity S1E21.png|Rarity is not amused, while Applejack searches up for an excuse. Applejack "one of my favorites" S01E21.png|She loves Bloomberg, oh yes, she does. Rarity watching AJ tickle Bloomberg S1E21.png|Rarity dismisses Applejack's love for Bloomberg. Rarity doesn't think the arrangement is fair S1E21.png|"No fair, Applejack!" Rarity feels crowded and cramped S1E21.png|"You've got a luxurious, private sleeper car for a tree, while I am crowded and cramped in the same car with all the other ponies." Applejack Surprised S1E21.png|"How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep?" Rarity and Applejack S1E21.png|"Who you calling a baby?! Bloomberg's no baby!" Rarity watching AJ reassure Bloomberg S1E21.png|Huh? Rarity frowning S1E21.png|Rarity is mad. Applejack hugs Bloomberg S01E21.png|"It's widdle Rarity who's all 'saddy-waddy'!" Spike Woken Grumpy S1E21.png|Grumpy dragon Rainbow Dash Popcorn 1 S1E21.png|You missed a few... Spike "Okay, fine." S1E21.png|"Okay, fine." Burning the popcorn S1E21.png|Careful,Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash Popcorn 2 S1E21.png|My popcorn... Rainbow Dash Popcorn 3 S1E21.png|... my eye. Rainbow Dash "if you were asleep" S01E21.png|Sleepy Dash by the candlelight. Pinkie and RD whispering in the dark S1E21.png|And a silly Pie to boot! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in the dark S1E21.png|Pinkie is laughing, while Rainbow doesn't seem impressed. Rainbow Dash "No, Fluttershy" S01E21.png|"No. Fluttershy" "You know she's not a tree, right?" S01E21.png|Note to self: Never use sarcasm in front of Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy tree fantasy S1E21.png|I'd like to be a tree. Spike "for Pete's sake" S01E21.png|"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Spike slamming the door S01E21.png|Well, that was a loud slam. "Huffy the Magic Dragon" S01E21.png|"Huffy the Magic Dragon." Rarity angry at her noisy friends S1E21.png|"Would you all be quiet... NOW!" Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Scary Rarity. Blowing out the candle S01E21.png|Hurry! Spike parting curtain to Bloomberg's compartment S1E21.png|"Bloomberg?" Spike "I tend to snore a bit" S1E21.png|"Sorry, I tend to snore a bit. Goodnight." Spike And Bloomberg In Bed S1E21.png|Cuddly tree Entering buffalo territory Main 5 what's that rumbling S01E21.png|What was that? Buffalo Stampede 1 S1E21.png|A wild stampede of buffalo appear. Rarity admiring the buffalo's accessories S1E21.png|"I just love their accessories." Twilight "they're getting awfully close to the train" S01E21.png|Twilight can sense there's something wrong. Horses Pulling Train Surprised S1E21.png|Am I seeing this? Buffalo Bumping Train S1E21.png|Whoa there, you're awfully close to the train. Spike sleeping soundly S01E21.png|Spike must be a pretty deep sleeper. Buffalo Approaching Train S1E21.png|Buffalo. Pinkie looking outside the window at buffalo S1E21.png|"Ooh, looky, now they're doing tricks!" Friends pressed against the window S1E21.png|Pinkie, thinks its a circus act. Little Strongheart First Appearance S1E21.png|Almost got to the car. Little Strongheart On Buffalo Back S1E21.png|Now that is a ride! Little Strongheart on the train S01E21.png|Little Strongheart. Rainbow Dash on the train S01E21.png|Hey! Where you off to? Little Strongheart and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|...You're fast for someone your size. Little Strongheart Dodging Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|I just passed you, you mad? Little Strongheart Jump Over Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|Flip like a ninja. Rainbow Dash hits a sign S01E21.png|Well at least it is not a mountain. Little Strongheart On Top of Caboose S1E21.png|The separated train car. Little Strongheart Whistle S1E21.png|You can whistle with hooves? Little Strongheart and Buffalo Stealing Caboose S1E21.png|Running away with the train car along with Spike and Bloomberg. Ponies worried S01E21.png|They got Bloomberg. Spike Trapped S1E21.png|Spike is doomed. Rainbow Dash in pain S01E21.png|Ow. Arriving in Appleloosa The ponies are leaving the train in a hurry S1E21.png|Applejack, Rarity and Twilight rushing out of the train. Braeburn grinning S01E21.png|One happy colt from Appleloosa in their faces! Braeburn "Hey there!" S1E21.png|Hey there, AJ! Braeburn looks into the camera S1E21.png Braeburn Aaaaaappleloosa! S1E21.png|"Appleloosa!" Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png The ponies after stepping off the train S1E21.png|Applejack, unsure of what to say about her happy cousin. Applejack startled by Braeburn S01E21.png|That's a nice face Applejack Braeburn Tour S1E21.png|You mind introducing your fellow friends? Smug Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn shouts Appleloosa! S1E21.png|In the best country in Equestria! Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png|The town of Appleloosa Noteworthy in carriage S01E21.png|Horse-drawn carriages Braeburn Applejack and Twi S01E21.png|"And out there, horse-drawn horse-drawn carriages!" Shoeshine Berry Punch drawing S1E21.png|Ponies drawing. Appleloosa Pony Artist S1E21.png|Its a rough start Applejack and Twilight staring at the horse-drawn horse-drawn carriages S1E21.png|A cute shot of Applejack and Twilight. Applejack "Listen, Braeburn" S1E21.png|You've got to listen Braeburn. Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png|A pony getting thrown out of the Salt Block. Wild West dances S01E21.png|"And here's where we have our wild west dances!" Applejack talks to Braeburn S01E21.png Applejack tries to talk to Braeburn S1E21.png|Ooh for Pete's sake!.. Applejack "BRAEBURN!" S01E21.png|''"BRAEBURN!"'' Applejack explains that some of their friends are missing S1E21.png Braeburn and Fluttershy S1E21.png Braeburn Freaking Out S1E21.png|"I am trying my best not to freak out!" Applejack talks to Braeburn about her missing friends S1E21.png Braeburn "Did you say buffalo?" S1E21.png|"Did you say buffalo?" Braeburn sad S1E21.png|"Them buffalo, they want us settler ponies to take every single tree you see here off this land. They sure as hay don't want any new ones added in." Fluttershy "But why?" S1E21.png|"But why?" Sad Braeburn S01E21.png|Upset Braeburn. Braeburn "so we can feed our town" S1E21.png|Braeburn worried for the future of the town. Applejack and Twilight considering Appleloosa's plight S1E21.png Buffalo camp Pinkie scares Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|A wild Pinkie Pie appeared! Rainbow Dash yelps S1E21.png|Ah, Pinkie! Pinkie "Ah'ya caught me!" S1E21.png|Pinkie, I have no time for this. Pinkie "You're good." S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie 2 S1E21.png|"Shhshh! What do you think you're doing?!" Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie S1E21.png|"You gotta get out of here!" Pinkie Pie "I do?" S1E21.png|"I do?" Rainbow Dash "You're going to blow my cover!" S1E21.png|"You're gonna blow my cover!" Pinkie Pie I am S01E21.png|"I am?" RD "I'm trying to save Spike!" S1E21.png|"I'm trying to save Spike!" Pinkie "Oh my gosh, so am I!" S1E21.png|"Oh my gosh, so am I!" RD "And the more of us there are out here" S1E21.png|"And the more of us there are out here..." Buffalo start to surround Pinkie and RD S1E21.png|"...the more chances of us getting..." Buffalo surround Pinkie and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|"...caught." Pinkie staring at buffalo who are surrounding her S01E21.png|Huh? Rainbow Dash tells Pinkie to run S1E21.png|"Run, Pinkie, I'll hold 'em off. Save yourself!" Buffalo charging RD and Pinkie S01E21.png|Wild buffalo appeared. RD and Pinkie Pie confused S01E21.png|Say what now? Spike Fistbumping A Buffalo S1E21.png|Dragon respect. Pinkie and RD astonished by Spike's rapport with the buffalo S1E21.png|So, they're fond of dragons. Pinkie and Dash listening to Spike S1E21.png|Sitting by the fire. Pinkie eating S01E21.png|"I say we turn tail and bail while we still-" Pinkie loves the buffalo's food S1E21.png|"Before we finish EATING?" Pinkie Pie are you loco in the coco S01E21.png|"Are you loco in the coco?" Little Strongheart giving Spike turquoises S1E21.png|Pinkie sure likes mushy food. Pinkie Pie mushy stuff S01E21.png|"Can I please have more of that mushy stuff, whatever it was?" Little Strongheart "you like gemstones, yes?" S01E21.png|So, I heard you like gem stones,yes? Little Strongheart ID S1E21.png|Little Strongheart. Pinkie waves at Little Strongheart S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie, with mushy food in her mane and on her face. Rainbow Dash "YOU!!!" S01E21.png|''You!'' Little Strongheart shocked to see Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|..And I say,'' you'' back! Pinkie heh S01E21.png|Awkward Pinkie. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash huh S01E21.png|Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, listening. RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png|The buffalo, Spike, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Chief Thunderhooves ID S1E21.png|Hear my story. Buffalo Bored S1E21.png|''Yawn!'' Chief Thunderhooves Face2 S1E21.png|I think they get it. RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike looking worried S01E21.png|Rainbow Dash, anything but happy. Chief Thunderhooves Face S1E21.png|I am the mighty Chief Thunderhooves. Chief Thunderhooves Face3 S1E21.png|A close up of Chief Thunderhooves. Rainbow Dash legs crossed S01E21.png|I couldn't care less. Rainbow Dash super angry S01E21.png|Epic Rainbow Dash pose. LSH and Chief Thunderhooves super shocked S01E21.png|Gasping buffalo. RD "we have some apple-picking Appleloosans to talk to" S01E21.png|She's loyal. Applejack tightening Rarity's bags S1E21.png Rarity "Gently, please!" S1E21.png|''Gently please'', Applejack. Applejack concerned for the safety of her missing friends S1E21.png Applejack looks at the desert S1E21.png|Applejack is anticipating a long trek into buffalo territory. Applejack epic background S01E21.png|"Let's go!" Main 6, Spike, and Braeburn shortest rescue ever S01E21.png|You're all safe. Fluttershy "Pinkie!" S1E21.png|"Pinkie!" Little Strongheart Sorry S1E21.png|Eh, sorry about before? Applejack "Oh yeah... about what?" S1E21.png|"Oh, yeah? About what?" Little Strongheart and Braeburn Forced Meeting S1E21.png|Huh Applejack? Little Strongheart and Braeburn Embarrassed S1E21.png|Tell 'em cousin.. Little Strongheart and Braeburn Awkward S1E21.png|..That would be useful. Applejack angry over what happened S1E21.png Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png|I got a great idea. You Gotta Share, You Gotta Care LSH, Silverstar, and Thunderhooves confused S01E21.png|This better be good. Pinkie Pie Curtain Peek S1E21.png|Pinkie is ready to show us. Spike giving Pinkie the thumbs up S1E21.png|All set to go! Spike beginning to play the piano S1E21.png|And so, the song begins. Spike beginning to play the Piano 2 S1E21.png|Spike can play the piano... huh. Spike playing the piano and Pinkie's shell S1E21.png|Pinkie is about to make her entrance Pinkie's song S01E21.png|Shoo-Be-Doo-Shoo-Shoo-Be-Doo! Pinkie Pie we may be divided S01E21.png|Nice outfit The Crowd watching Pinkie Pie's act S1E21.png|How are we seeing this? Pinkie Pie singing S1E21.png|Love her mane style. Pinkie Pie That Look S1E21.png|Hey there. Pinkie Pie singing 2 S1E21.png|Take me away. Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png|Pinkie has her helpers to help with her musical number Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png|Being lowered, so she can continue on Pinkie Pie singing 3 S1E21.png|Ooh.. Pinkie Pie jumping S01E21.png|Hopping along the stage. Pinkie dancing and smiling S1E21.png|I'm sure this song will work. Pinkie Pie And A Buffalo S1E21.png|You do like my song,right? Buffalo staring at Pinkie S1E21.png|"What's this pink pony up to...?" Pinkie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png|Pinkie demonstrates "Hoof in mouth disease" quite literally Pinkie pulling the Buffalo's lip S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie pulls a poor buffalo's lip. Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png|Spike shoots Pinkie a subtle wink Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie pops out of the piano, because she can Pinkie extremely happy S1E21.png|Nopony is quite as happy as Pinkie Pinkie having fun S1E21.png|Dancing in the piano Pinkie Pie "So what do you say" S01E21.png|Pinkie and Spike, make a great team. Pinkie kicking S1E21.png|Dancing on stage. Pinkie kick-dancing S1E21.png|Hee hee, this is fun. Pinkie dancing 2 S1E21.png|I hope all of you are enjoying the show. Pinkie kick-dancing 2 S1E21.png|She likes to dance and sing. Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 2 S1E21.png|Giving each other glances. Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 3 S1E21.png|Seriously Pinkie Pie? Pinkie dancing 3 S1E21.png|A closeup shot of Pinkie dancing Pinkie kick-dancing 3 S1E21.png|Dancing on stage... Pinkie dancing1 S01E21.png|...While singing.. Pinkie kick-dancing 4 S1E21.png|..Seems fun. Pinkie through S01E21.png|A very cute shot of a happy singing Pinkie. Pinkie getting weird stares S1E21.png|Hey, this is another way in which the ponies and buffalo of Appleloosa can agree: they both think Pinkie is completely nuts. Pinkie mentioning they are all vegetarians S1E21.png|Here,have an apple. Pinkie and crowd S1E21.png|Wait, when did Pinkie convince that crowd to dance in her musical number? Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|You Got to Share, You Got to Care Pinkie hay S01E21.png|...Ooh, I've got my ways. Pinkie Pie More Singing S1E21.png|She loves to sing. You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png|About to finish up. Pinkie finishing the song S1E21.png|Pinkie finishes up the song Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Twilight can't believe that actually happened Spike cheering S1E21.png|Spike cheers for Pinkie (he's the only one to do so) Pinkie taking a bow S1E21.png|Pinkie takes a bow, for a performance "well-done" (or so she thinks) Camera pans as Spike praises Pinkie's song S1E21.png Silverstar and Thunderhooves in agreement S01E21.png|It appears that Sheriff Silverstar and I have come to an agreement. Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png|Pinkie and Spike get their hopes up. "That was the worst performance we've ever seen" S01E21.png|That was the worst performance we've ever seen. Thunderhooves announcing the time of the stampede S1E21.png|I did not like that song... Chief Thunderhooves stands tall S01E21.png|..We start battle tomorrow at noon. Thunderhooves and Silverstar face to face S1E21.png|Face to Face! Pinkie "That wasn't the message of my song at all" S01E21.png|That wasn't the message of my song at all. War Rarity and Fluttershy approach an Appleloosan S1E21.png The door is slammed on Rarity and Fluttershy S1E21.png|Guess no Appleloosan wants to listen to them. Rarity's entreaty is rejected S1E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry apple bucking S01E21.png|The Appleloosans gear up for battle. Twilight angry pout S01E21.png|Why won't anybody be rational and reasonable?! Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png|The ponies, waiting for the battle. Buffalo prepare for war S01E21.png|Head butting. Buffalo prepare for war 2 S01E21.png|Sharpening their horns? Buffalo prepare for war 3 S01E21.png|Applying marks to make them look tough. Sad Little Strongheart and Spike S01E21.png|I know you're upset Spike, but here are some gems. RD tries to reason with Thunderhooves S01E21.png|I know you're better than this. Appleloosa is braced for attack S01E21.png|Apploosa! Buffalo look over Appleloosa S01E21.png|The buffalo,ready to attack. Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png|KA BOOM! The stage explodes many Buffalo! Meadow Song ID S1E21.png|What the... Scared Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn looks at time S01E21.png|It's almost time. Rainbow Dash trying to think of a solution S1E21.png|"Come on, THINK. Think, think, think, think, think, think, think!" Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png|Prepared for the deadliest food fight Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png|The time is getting closer. Braeburn anxiously looks at clock S1E21.png Anxious Braeburn S1E21.png Clock S1E21.png|Tick tock! Little Strongheart and Chief Thunderhooves reluctant S01E21.png|Oh no. Relieved ponies S1E21.png|Relieved ponies. Main Six phew S1E21.png|For a moment, they think that Chief Thunderhooves has decided to not attack. Pinkie again dancing S01E21.png|Suddenly, in a singer's costume, a pony named Pinkie started singing and dancing... Chief Thunderhooves Angry S1E21.png|That really makes Chief Thunderhooves angry. Pinkie Pie Uh oh Battle S1E21.png|Uh-Oh... Pinkie Pie tossed into the air by the buffaloes S1E21.png|Because you can't roller skate in a buffalo herd Pinkie Pie ouch S01E21.png|KA-BOOM! No buffalo can hurt Pinky Buffalo rush Appleloosa S01E21.png|Buffalo charging. Barrage of Pies S1E21.png|Their pies will block out the sun. Golden Harvest Window S1E21.png|You don't mess with Golden Harvest Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png|Golden Harvest lies in wait Golden Harvest Jumps On Buffalo S1E21.png|She jumps out the window landing on a charging Buffalo Battle In Appleloosa S1E21.png|Get them, Golden Harvest. Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png|And rides that buffalo into battle Cherry Berry goes flying S01E21.png|Bashing through hay bails. Sweetie Drops and another pony look up at the clock tower S1E21.png|Looking up at the collapsing clock tower Chief Thunderhooves fumes S01E21.png|I'm not going down without a fight. Thunderhooves barrels toward Silverstar S01E21.png|Running up to the Sheriff. Sheriff Silverstar accepts his fate S01E21.png|Keep this place safe. Chief Thunderhooves hit with pie S01E21.png|Splattered by pie. Chief Thunderhooves pie knockout S1E21.png|The end for Chief Thunderhooves? Chief Thunderhooves knockout closeup S01E21.png|The pie goes into his mouth. Golden Harvest and crying buffalo S01E21.png|Golden Harvest, showing her respect. Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png|Spike hugs Twilight's leg,and cries. Chief Thunderhooves yum S01E21.png|What? Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png|I've got a much better idea! Peace Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png|The ponies clear a path for the buffalo. Goldengrape preparing to throw pies S1E21.png|Passing pie, to the buffalo. Road For Buffalo S1E21.png|Compromise. Spike prefers turquoise over pie S01E21.png|I'd rather eat turquoise any day of the week. Bloomberg planted on top of a hill S1E21.png|Bloomberg, this is your special day. Peace between Appleloosans and buffalo S01E21.png|An agreement at last. "Even the worst of enemies can become friends" S01E21.png|....And, the beginning of a new friendship. Pinkie Pie Breaking Fourth Wall Looney Tunes S1E21.png|Pinkie breaks the 4th wall for the last time. Category:Season 1 episode galleries